Once upon a Pay-Per-View
by PhatSugar
Summary: Tyaira life is about to get bumpy on the night of Money in the Bank. Getting almost rapped until her night and skinning armor comes and save her. Roman tries to build a relationship afterwards but with his scheduled and rumors, lies, sex, deception can they maintain a relationship? Or will someone from her past ruin it all together? MUST READ!


******First of all R.I.P Dusty Rhodes. The American Dream. OMG! So I went to Money on the Bank with my best friend, my mother of course, the women who was as crazy as I was about wrestling when I was little. Last night and I was seating where Roman Reigns came out and I touch him! I thought I was having a heart attack. He is even more gorgeous in person and his skin is so hard and soft…if that's even possible. But after that I can almost die happily now. After the show I got caught in rain and had to catch a cab home. Then while I was thinking…I need to do a one shot about this, but I slept on it and think I can make a whole story of my experience and twist it around to more of my liking. Plus I don't think I have don't a story fully with Roman also as a male lead. Hope you guys like it*****

 ***** I don't own any part of the WWE or its personas only my OC*****

 **Chapter 1:**

"You sure baby. We can take you home, your father wouldn't mind." My mother said through the window trying to give me a ride home since my starter of my car stop worker a week ago. We was outside of the Nationwide Area and just gotten done seeing money in the bank. It was almost clear out of people since we was almost the last to leave the building when the show was over.

"No I'm fine. I'll catch the bus." I said to her but she looked at me for a moment and shook her head. "So stubborn. Well get home safe honey. Love you."

"Love you too." They drove off and I looked at the Area still shocked that I saw Money In The Bank live. I've been to shows before, but not a pay-per-view, it was one of the amazing nights of my life. My life was complete when I touch Roman Reigns. He is more gorgeous in person than on TV. The moment he walk through the curtain my heart was beating so fast that I was about to have a heart attack. When I touch him he looked at me for a brief moment and I stood there froze. I didn't know if it was just me because when I touch his arms I felt a spark of something but I didn't know what it was. I smiled and was beginning to walk to the bus stop when it started to rain.

"REALLY!" I said. Then I realize today is Sunday and the buses stop running after 9 and it was 12:45 in the morning.

"Guess I should have taken that ride." I pulled my phone out of my purse and dialed the number to call a cab.

"Hello? Yes I would like a cab at Nationwide in front of the red box office. Thank you" I put my phone back into my purse and I stood underneath somewhere dry to wait on my cab.

"Look what we got here guys." I heard someone said behind me. I turn around and it was 3 guys that looked like trouble. The one in the white shirt touch my arm and I moved trying to get away.

"Don't touch me!" I said to him. I was getting real scared it was 3 of them and one of me.

"Awe, look at her trying to fight back. You see that's not going to work on us. We've been fucking horny all day and looks like we found the perfect prey." I took out my pepper spray and sprayed it in their faces and ran the opposite direction trying to get away from them. I looked back and I bumped into someone and was on my ass. I looked up and it was one of the guys. The other two caught up and was behind me. The rain came down harder and it was tough to see my surroundings. I felt a smack through my face and the other two join in. I was defenseless and I tried to cry for help but no one came.

"Now that you won't run away this time, you going to be a good little slut and suck our cocks" one of them said. Then I heard them unzipping their pants and I was crying for help. That's when I saw a car light coming towards my way and I couldn't see who it was getting out of the car, but a large figure came towards us and the guys was trying to surround him.

"What's going on here?" I heard a deep voice.

"Look, it none of your business so I suggest you take your ass back in the car." That when I saw the man that gotten out of his car threw the first punch and was kicking his ass and the other two left leaving their friend behind and once the stranger finish with the first guy, he was limping towards his friend for some help.

"Don't let me see you again either!" the stranger said. I didn't get a clear look of his face because of the rain and the ass kicking I got earlier from them mess up my eye. He came closer to me and I squirm away little.

"Don't worry. They ain't gonna hurt you now." He picked me up shocking knowing my size and helping me onto his car. That's when I was blacking out….

 **The Next Morning:**

I woke up from peeper noises. My eyes was opening and I was in a hospital room.

"What the?" I said and I was getting up until a nurse came in and smiled at me.

"It's good to see that you're awake"

"How I got in here?" I said to her, trying to get myself up but I felt lightheaded

"Whoa there. Don't move too fast, but you was attacked last night and got a horrible beating. A man came in last night and brought you here."

"A man?" I asked I was so confuse.

"Yes, he was handsome too. Wait don't you know him?" she said

"No. All I can remember was it was raining hard and I just gotten jumped by these 3 guys who was about to rape me, until someone stopped them and apparently scared them off I blacked out and that's all I can remember."

"Well you're lucky to be alive right now. The way you was bang up a lot of blood was lost, but lucky enough the man brought you here."

"Where is he?" I wanted to say thanks for him saying my life.

"He stayed for quite a bit until we told him you was going to be ok. That's when he left. But he did tell me to give you this." She handed me a piece of paper and she left the room. I open the folder piece of paper and it said...

 **Hey there,**

 **If you reading this now then you're probably awake and doing well like the doctors said. I should have gotten there sooner but I came at the right time. Hopefully someday we met again. Hope you get better sooon.**

 **-From Roman Reigns**

My mouth dropped from who it was from and I couldn't believe it…Roman Reigns literally saved my life…

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Tonight Cleveland, Ohio was hosting Monday night Raw and Roman was in his locker room thinking about the girl he saved from those 3 low lives. He was just driving when he recognize the girl from Money In The Bank. He recognize her because when she touch him a spark happen and they shared a brief eye contact with each other. She was just beautiful to him and the way she looked in the crowd he could spot her in seconds. He shook his head trying to get his mind off of her. He heard someone knocking the door and he told them to come in and he saw it was his brother Dean Ambrose.

"What's up man." Dean said still limping from his match last night

"Nothing much." Roman replied still thinking about the girl. "Shouldn't you be resting since the doctors told you your knee needs to heal up?" Roman ask knowing Dean doesn't like to show pain.

"This isn't about me man. This is about that girl from last night." Dean said already know what he was thinking about. Roman told Dean everything that happen when he was on the road to tonight's show.

"Yeah, I'm just glad I was at the right place and right time. I can't believe those 3 idiots was about to do that to her." He said

"That's the way the world is, but it sounds like you taken a little interest in her." Dean said and continued "Catch you later man." He shut the door behind him leaving Roman alone. That's when it hit him. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Oh yes I would like send 200 white roses to Grant hospital in Columbus, Ohio. Yes. The room number is 302." He looked in his bag and found something that wasn't his. It was the girl's wallet. It must have fell out of her purse when she was in his car. He open it and found her ID and he finally knew her name. Tyaira.

"Can the card say, 'see you soon to: Tyaria from Roman?' I would like them be send to her by tomorrow. Yes. Thank you." He hang up and smiled knowing he finally got a reason to see her again and have a better greeted with each other….

 *****Hope you guys like it so far!*****


End file.
